


No Such Thing as a Break

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bellarke, Bubble Bath, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Clarke finally gets to relax with a much needed bath, and Bellamy decides to surprise her





	No Such Thing as a Break

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't exactly spoilers, but you might be confused if you haven't made it through most of season 2. There are references to Arkadia and Arkadia security. 
> 
> Bellamy's nickname for Clarke (princess) comes mostly from the books, but I've noticed it used several times in the show as well. 
> 
> If you see any typos, please tell me! Thanks!

Clarke gently brushed her fingertips along the top of the water in the bath, checking the temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Not that she could be picky. She was lucky she even HAD a tub. And the only reason she had one was because she made a deal with Monty, which resulted in him welding together some scrap for her to form a tub. 

Unfortunately, privacy was limited in Arkadia. However, she was able to get the tub to her private quarters without being noticed (really, a remarkable feat, if you consider it) and was able to haul several buckets of water up to the tub. Much to her luck, Raven had created a water heater for her, which supplied her with lukewarm bathwater. 

Clarke closed the curtain separating her tub from the rest of the room, then peeled off her shirt, followed by her pants. She lit the lantern hanging on the wall behind the tub, then turned the lights off, bathing the room in the flickering glow of the single flame.

Clark slipped out of her panties and bra, then cautiously stepped into the tub. She gave her feet and legs a moment to adjust to the warm water before sitting down. She sighed in relief. The tub didn't have any leaks, and the water was comfortably warm. She made a mental note to thank Monty and Raven later. 

She leaned back, resting her shoulders and head on the side of the tub, allowing herself to be lulled into relaxation by the water and the lamplight. 

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a pair of large, firm hands on her shoulders, massaging at the skin. She yanked her head up and looked into the eyes of the person who had entered her room uninvited.

Bellamy. Her gaze softened. "Tense, princess?" He asked, rubbing his fingers deep into her aching muscles. "Just a little" she responded sarcastically. 

Bellamy's looks had changed significantly since they first hit the ground. More freckles dotted his face, more scars painted his body, and his muscles were more toned now. All changes that Clarke had no complaints about. 

She allowed him to massage her shoulders for a long while, long enough that the lukewarm water of her bath started to turn cold. She had rigged up a vacuum pump to draw the water from the tub and transfer it outside to the ground, but she didn't want to bother with it at the moment. She had more important things on her mind. 

She stood up from the tub, feeling Bellamy's gaze on her back. She grabbed a towel that she had gotten from the supply deck. It wasn't super clean, but hey, it could be worse. She wrapped the towel around her body so that it covered her bare chest and back. 

She stepped out of the tub cautiously, leaving two wet foot prints on the metal flooring next to the tub. "Let's get you dried off", Bellamy whispered, taking a smaller washcloth and using it to dry out her hair. While he dried her hair, Clarke dried her legs and arms with the towel before returning it to its use as a coverup for her body. 

Bellamy tossed the washcloth aside, and Clarke dropped the towel and began to dress. Once she had slid on her panties and clasped her bra shut, Bellamy instructed her to stop. "Don't dress fully. I have a surprise for you."

Bellamy placed his hands on her hips, guiding her to the bed and laying her down. She heard him shuffling, then heard a popping sound. Curious, she looked over her shoulder. He had a small pink bottle in his hand. "What is that?"

"Lotion" Bellamy responded, "its good for massages. 

"Where did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from the supply deck" he casually answered. 

"You stole it? How did it even get onto the supply deck. Lotion is a luxury here and-"

"Clarke" he looked into her eyes and ruffled her hair "relax."

She sighed, but obliged. She laid back down and closed her eyes, letting Bellamy smooth the cold lotion over her skin, massaging her tense muscles. Over her thin shoulders, her petite waist, and her gently rounded hips. He massaged it over her thighs and calves more carefully, so as not to tickle her. 

He stopped, and Clarke groaned, desperate to feel more of his touch. 

"Relax princess." Clarke rolled onto her side and watched as Bellamy slid out of his security jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, starting to unlace his boots. He finished with his shoes and kicked them off, then unhooked his gun holster and set it aside. 

He looked up at Clarke and smiled. "You're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you know that?"

"Probably?"

Bellamy smiled, crawling into bed beside her and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead gently and ran his hands through her wet hair, pushing it from her face. He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently, then pulled the covers over their bodies. 

Clarke placed his hands on his stomach, and drug them up to his chest, taking time to feel the muscles underneath. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into her kiss, desperate for his touch. 

The sound of the mechanical door sliding upon startled them both, and they looked up to see Raven in the doorway. She looked at them, then rolled her eyes. "Really? There's work to be done and you two are here-" she massaged her temples "Never mind. Get dressed and get downstairs. Bellamy, Kane needs you on security duty because we're down one man. Clarke, Monty said he needs to talk to you immediately." She looked over them once more and walked off down the hallway. "Stop wasting time" she called out as she left. 

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and they both sighed. Bellamy spoke quietly "no such thing as a break, huh?"


End file.
